The present invention is directed to ultra-thin protective, decorative metallic flakes and a process for producing the flakes. The flakes may produce either prismatic effects or a simple color coating when applied to a variety of surfaces. The prismatic effects, which are generated by holographic methods, enable information to be included on the flakes for document and product authenticity.